Blaze X Tempestra: Love of a Wind's burning Desire
RP Chapter 1 was relaxing underneath a cherry blossom tree drinking sake as usual Blaze: Aa what a good day to drink ^^ * he looks up at the sunny sky* Tempestra: *flies past him, bringing some wind with her. She stops and looks at him* Oh hello. Blaze: Hey Tempestra ^^ wanna drink with me, i could use the company. Tempestra: Sure. *she flies over an sits next to him* I hope you don't mind the wind, for some reason I can't get it to leave me alone. Blaze: Wind and fire can get along great ^^ The wind could give fire strength it normally wouldn't have Its very carefree and genital...*stares at the shy* Tempestra: Are you alright? Blaze: Don't Know ^^ I like to talk whats on my mind when I'm buzed. Sorry if it was suden, these are some of the thing i do think about. Tempestra: It's fine. I guess I could try some sake. May I? Blaze: Have as much as you want *pour Tempestra a cup* ^^ Tempestra: *takes a cup and sips it, she shakes her head* Geez that's strong! Blaze: It's high quality ^^ only the best. Tempestra: Your friend right? *she takes another sip* Blaze: Yep ^^ he's a great host too. Tempestra: *takes another sip, and she starts to blush* You know...I think you're cute. Blaze O thanks for the complement ^^ *drinks more* tell me what on your mind? Tempestra: *hiccups* You wanna know what's on my mind? *she finishes her sake* More please. Blaze: Yes ^^ *pour some more* Tempestra: *takes another sip* I feel like people only like me for my looks. *she hiccups again* I appreciate the compliment but that makes me feel shallow. Blaze: There are people like that but you do have family that love you for you right? Tempestra: yes, but I can't date them. I want someone to love me for me. *she hiccups* Blaze: Maybe you're trying to hard? who know the you'll love might just find you one day Tempestra: *she puts her hand on his, without realizing* But I can't help but flirt. I'm an avatar of love remember? Blaze: There are many way to express fire, there're also many different kinds of loves. You need to find the right kind to find your happiness. *drinks more sake* Just because I'm a fire god doesn't mean i have to burn everything i touch... Tempestra: *She holds his hand* Of course. You're not burning my hand. Blaze: Hehe ^^ I didn't notice *holds her hand* I'm sure you'll find the one... you're a very good listener ^^ Tempestra: *blushes a little* Noone's ever said that before...only Floodon and Tytan. Blaze: For one to love one must first listen and understand...the feeling in ones heart, the burdens they carry, even there flaws...Um sorry thinking out loud again ^^ Tempestra: No-no. It's fine, that was nice. Blaze: By listening to your troubles i was able to understand you better...in telling some one you feel beater, that's a wonderful think. It's nice to have such great company ^^ Tempestra: For a fire god, you have a way with words Blaze. *she smiles* Blaze: My mind is alot clearer when I'm buzzed ^^ I use to be more like your brother but much worse. I was angry all the time. Tempestra: Then I think it's safe to say you're much better buzzed. Blaze: You're right ^^ plus I'm more bold *drinks more* Tempestra: *she smiles and hugs him* Blaze: *hugs her back* I'll be here...to listen to all your troubles ^^ Tempestra: *she blushes, he can't see* Thank you. Blaze: Hehe ^^ No problem Tempestra: Can I have more sake? Blaze: Definitively ^^ *pore more sake* Tempestra: *sips hers again* You know I think I've gotten used to it. Blaze: That's good soon you'll be able to out drink your brother XD Tempestra: Hehe...I think he's still under the effect, he tried to pick a fight with my brother Tytan not too long ago, got sent through the wall. Blaze: Maybe he should drink more live a little, He'll enjoy life more ^~^ Tempestra: Maybe, but I think it's a little tto much for him. *she takes another sip* Blaze:You're maybe right but I'll till offer him a drink ^^ It's the kind of guy I am Tempestra: Cute and Smart. I like that in a man. *She hiccups and giggles* Blaze: Yep XD that's me *drinking more sake* sake and great company it doesn't get better than this ^~^ Tempestra: *looks to be drunk* Well I can think of one way it can be better. Blaze: How could i forget the food ^^ want some? Tempestra: I'm not talking about the food... Blaze: Music is nice once in a while ^^ Tempestra: *She leans over* I'm not talkin about music either... Blaze: I guess it could be better under a stary sky then in brad daylight. That's atmosphere for ya ^~^ Tempestra: Right...*she's about to kiss his cheek* Blaze: Is there a certain atmosphere that you prefer? Tempestra: The one you just said...*she kisses his cheek* Blaze: Ok *snaps his finger and the night shy apears, the stars shine brightly* O and thank for the kiss ^^ Tempestra: *blushing* Y-you're welcome...oh it's so beautiful now! Blaze: The stars burns so bright tonight ^^ *drinking more* Tempestra: Wow, they're all so shiny. Blaze: I'm going to make some grilled fish ^^ want some? Tempestra: Ok. you can see Blaze grilling 6 fish on a stick, they smell really good Blaze:*bits into one as he hand one to Tempestra* ^^ Tempestra: They smell great. *she bites into one* Blaze: O wait is it to hot for you i might need to cool of some Tempestra: No-no! It's fine, thank you though. Blaze: How does it taste ^^ Tempestra: Blaze it tastes great, thank you. Blaze: No problem^~^ *his tail wags happily* Tempeastre: Oh you're in your mobian state? You look cute. ^^ Blaze: You do like my mobian state the best ^^ *wags his tail* Tempestra: Yes I do. *blushes* You happy about something? Your tail's shaking a lot. Blaze: Ya it dose that whenever I'm happy or having fun in this moment in time both ^^ *Tail still wags* don't know how to stop it Tempestra: When something bad happens or you feel sad is when it does. So right now the fact that you can't stop it is a good thing ^^ Blaze: True ^^*still waging* Tempestra: Say...wanna know something about my name? Blaze: Sure I'm all ears ^^*still waging* Tempestra: Now with my being an avatar of love and all, one would think my name's a play on words of temptress, but it's really Tempest with a few extra letters added. Blaze: O really i though your name was close to tempest like the wind ^^ Tempestra: It is...you're one of the first people I knew that didn't think it was based off of Temptress.. Blaze: O so i got it right ^^ *still waging* I just thought i makes sense you being a wind god and all =^~^= Honestly i wouldn't even think about the play on word with temptress. Tempestra: *smiles and she kisses his cheek again* Thanks Blaze. Blaze: No problem =^~^=*still waging* I can't be the first one to get it right Tempestra: Well the first one whose not a sibling. Blaze: Really!? *still waging* Tempestra: Y-yes. Blaze: I feel really honored *still waging* I wish i could tell you something intresting about myself but... I'm drawing a blank ^^ Tempestra: It's fine. Blaze: What do you think it means to be a god? Tempestra: I think to be a god you'd have to use that power wisely. You'd have to use it only when necessary and fight any battles that no normal mobians can. Blaze: What do you think a normal mobian can do? Tempestra: A normal mobian can get to live life to the fullest...they don't have to worry about the risks of being an immortal god. Blaze: Do you envy them...in there short lives they can find happiness build bonds, and with there limited strength charge the world. Tempestra: Yes. Blaze:*Place his hand on her cheeks*They are able to form bounds because they are week, they help each other to become stronger when a friend is in danger they feel a need to protect so they desiring more power to protect what whats important to them... Gods who are born with power don't understand what companion are. We mostly keep to our self never think of other gods until we watch them... we see them overcome obstetrical we normal would never think they could accomplish. There will impress us and we seek what they have...vulnerability the need of others the desire we are wanted and loved not because of what we can do or look but because of the type of persons we are. Tempestra: *blushes and she starts to lean close to his face* Blaze:*Boldly just Kisses her* Tempestra: *blushes immensely, she closes her eyes and holds the kiss* Blaze: *tail waging hugs Tempestra pulls away* I hope i didn't go to far *blush* Tempestra: No. That was a beautiful speech. And a wonderful kiss. Blaze: It's something I've been thinking about while drinking... I just had to kiss *blush tail still waging* Tempestra: Blaze...I wanted to kiss you since you got my name's meaning right. *she kisses him again* Blaze: I wanted to kiss you when i learned of your envy *kisses her again* You are someone i could be week around. Tempestra: And you're someone I can be myself around. Because you're the first person who cares about my personality, not my body. *she kisses him again* Blaze: It's a little funny... I wan't looking for love but love found me *Kisses her again* Tempestra: *She smiles in the kiss and she hugs him* Blaze: So what do you wanna do now ? Blush Tail still waging* Tempestra: Wanna go out? Blaze: Sure where to *still waging* Tempestra: My brother Tytan's bar and restaurant! Blaze: That's sounds lovely *still waging* Tempestra: Yay! *she holds his hand and starts flying* Chapter 2 arrive at Tytan's bar and restaurant Blaze: Wow what a nice place ^^ Tempestra: I know. He takes good care of this place. *she walks in and motions for him to come* Blaze: *Walks in after her* ^^ Tempestra: *follows* Hello! *a large brown mole looks out of a door and hugs her* Tempestra! How're you doing sis? Blaze: *Smiles* Are you Tytan? Tytan: Of course. Who're you? Tempestra: My new boyfriend! Blaze: I'm Blaze Inferno nice to meet you ^^ Tytan: Tytan. God of Earth nice to meet you. So you're my sister's boyfriend. Blaze: Yep ^^ Tytan: Take care of her. And don't take advantage of her. Tempestra: Can we eat now? Tytan: Of course, made your first date here I'm so proud! There's a free table over ther. *he points to an empty table* Blaze:Alright ^^ *leads Tempestra to the free table* Tempestra: *led to the table* Blaze: *pulls out a sit for her* Tempestra: *Sits down* You're so sweet. Blaze: Hehe ^///^ I have to do well on my first date*sits down next to Tempestra* Tempestra: *smiles* So. Feel free to choose anything you'd like to eat. Whether you summon it or he has Burnstro and the others make it. Blaze: I'll have whatever you're having with sake ^///^ Tempestra: Think you could form me some of that grilled fish? It was wonderful. Blaze: Ok *Hand Grilled 6 fish on a stick and handed one to her * Here ^~^ Tempestra: *takes one and starts nibbling* Thanks ^^ Blaze:*pulls out a small gourd* Do you want some sake ^^ Tempestra: S-sure. *she hold out a cup* Blaze: *pour some sake into her cup then pour some into his cup and drinks it* ^^ Tempestra: *drinks hers* Blaze: So how many gods come here ^^ It is a really nice place Tempestra: Actually, this is a place for mobians. Tytan's a gentle giant and prefers to keep his peace, this is his way of doing so.Gods can come if they'd like though. Blaze:For Mobians?......I don't have any mobain money -_-; Tempestra: It's free for us. Blaze: O thank god..wait.....I am a god ^^; Tempestra: *Takes another fish and nibbles it* Blaze: So you like to talk with some of the mobians here ^^ Tempestra: Yes. I find it fun to chat with the people here. It also helps me as some of them are lonely, so I help them find someone to love. Well after I help them, I leave them alone and let them build the relationship on their own. Blaze: Look at you now, you're on your own date...with me ^^ Tempestra: Yeah. With the nicest guy I could ask for. *she hugs him tightly* Blaze:*blushes* I'm with such a wonderful person who listens to me who like me for me... someone who i can cherish*hugs back* Tempestra: *she kisses his cheek* Blaze: *bushes* I want to know more about you... your hopes, dreams, view and experience in life. Tell me... Tempestra: My hopes...I want to fall in love with someone caring. That happened since I met you. My dream is to help anyone and everyone find that special someone in their lives. My point of view is that love is something to be cherished. Not used and abused, and my experience in life...is wonderful, I've met so many friends and I've met the most wonderful man who I hope to spend the rest of my eternity with. *she kisses him* Blaze: I wanna know more... your weakens, your fears, all the good and bad thing that happened in your life *kisses her* Tempestra: The best thing that happened in my life was you. The bad thing was being lonely. I'm scared of being rejected by someone I love.. Blaze: I will never reject you whenever I'm around you.... my heart is on fire..when we kiss it skips a beat ^~^ Tempestra: *she smiles and blushes* And I will never reject you either. *she hugs him* Blaze: Tempestra *nuzzles her* Is there anything you wanna know Tempestra: Same thing you wanted to know about me.*nuzzles back* Blaze: I hope that i will find peace with myself and find the one i meant to be with. I dream that everyone can find their happiness in life...i know i have.My point of view everyone ha a burning desire to do something. My experience in life use to be nothing but hate and regret i started to drink my troubles away...then i started to reflect an think about my life, i see others drinking and having fun despite what there going through....and i wanted that. I joined them and tell them my trouble and for once in my life i felt better. My weakens was my temper but now i can't resist a good drink ^^. My fears... to once again be the god I used to be, full of hate burning everything he touch. The worst experience i had in life.... did you know i was in love or at least back then i though it was love... Tempestra: I can only tell when a Mortal's in love... Blaze: Before us before i began drinking long time ago, I wanted a goddess of ice... her eyes were so cold and beautiful. I just wanted something I couldn't have the fact that we're opposites intrigues me.... Tempestra: I'm sorry. Blaze: Don't be If i never met her I might still be the same guy I used to be *nuzzles her* I wouldn't be here with you. Tempestra: *blushes* I-I- Tytan: So have you finished your meal? Blaze: No there some fish left ^^ Tytan: Oh very well then. I'll send my brother Icrilic if you do not need anymore.*he walks away and tends to other customers* Tempestra: Icrilic's a polar bear by the way. Category:Onup147 Category:Role Play Category:Romance